Battle Royale Zero: The Origin of Kazuo Kiriyama
by Enter the Sandman
Summary: well folks, this is, for the Record, FanFic's first ever Battle Royale Fanfiction and I used the next best thing for a category, since there was none for Battle Royale... anyway, I put my heart and soul into what I have now, so please, enjoy!


**Chapter 1- Stage 1-42 students remaining**

Tetsuo Nishimura (male student no.13) had been sitting in the goddamn school bus for four hours already! His ass was already in a world of pain. He had read all the mangas he packed for the ride; even the ones he'd not been allowed to read that he'd managed to smuggle from under his bed- in a nut shell, he was bored and not to mention insanely hungry! _so what the hell is so damned special about this study trip? I mean except for a chance at some spring break "fun", why is it such a big deal?_ Tetsuo had always been a relatively big guy. Not fat, just big. He had cropped brown hair, wore his school uniform with the jacket unbuttoned, a crucifix pendant dangling loosely from his neck. He wasn't popular, he was just… disconnected from the social aspects of school. When the 8th grade had started, he'd made a vow to put school first and people second. _All bets are off this year._ But this trip had been an exception. He loved Kei Ayanami. He loved her with all his heart. Tetsuo pushed up his Vash shades and thought to himself; _and a study trip is just perfect to win her over_ "Yo, Kazuo! Ready for some _action_? C'mon man don't lie to me, I see you eyeing Ryoko over there!" Tetsuo said playfully to Kazuo Kiriama (male student no. 15). "hmmm" Kazuo grunted, obviously pre-occupied. It was getting dark now, and outside things looked creepy in that weird desolate kind of way. From the fluorescent lighting of the school bus, the contrast was huge. Suddenly, Tetsuo glanced involuntarily at Fujiko Asakawa (female student no. 21) remembering the time he had thought he was madly in love with her, and laughed at his own naïve emotions. What a dumb-ass I was! _oh well. Its all the past now_. Suddenly, he realized that everyone was asleep- no passed out! _what the hell is this man! Its 7:30 for Christ's sake!_ "unggghhh" Tetsuo fell unconscious.

**Chapter 2-Stage 1-42 students remaining**

Ryuji Yokanami (Male student no. 18) came to. _Where are we? What the hell happened? Damn it, THINK, you brain-dead jackass! _something about this whole damn study trip didn't smell right. The teachers had had there panties up in a bunch and were so freaked out about it._ Right._ _Leave it to the award-winning faculty to fully inform us about the goddamn NERVE GAS! idiots._ anyway, there were more important matters at hand. Like the itchy-ass collar around his neck_! Great so were dogs now? What are these people smoking! _People were starting to wake up now. "hey! Tetsuo! What the hell's going on around here?" he said to Tetsuo Nishimura. "I dunno man. I'd sure like to find out." Tetsuo replied in a tone that suggested he too was turning the question over and over in his head. Ryuji looked over at Yuki Tokisaka (Female student no. 8), the girl everyone thought he was going out with, and wondered if she was awake yet. He loved Yuki like a sister, and ignored the roomers. Yuki knew that he was madly in love with Rei Asakawa, and the fact that she knew that his feelings for her were strictly friend-ship was good enough for him. Suddenly, he remembered there was something on the news about something called BATTLE ROYALE where they abduct a middle school class, and force them to kill each other…_no! don't even joke about that! If that happens I'd have to kill Yuki, and Rei! No! I cant let that happen! I have to protect Yuki at all costs! That settled it. This has to be Battle Royale. There's just no other explanation._ Ryuji was getting genuinely freaked out now. Why the hell did it have to be us! How can those bastards expect us to kill other just for goddamn television ratings? Ryuji looked around. There was no way of escape, he realized. _this is reality, man!_ A tear escaped down his face. He knew that they were all gonna' die, and there wasn't a goddamn thing he could do about it.

Chapter 3- Stage 1- 42 students remaining 

Tetsuo had blacked out for god knows how long. When he came to his senses again he was in a really weird looking classroom with everyone else. He felt the back of his neck instinctively. There was something there. A bug bite? No. A scratch? No, it felt more like-… _metal?_. A collar? What the hell was this? He glanced at his classmates, yea they had collars on too. _Hey, wasn't this kind of like that Battle Royale thing?_ –"okay, class! Calm down, please! How is everyone feeling? Are you ready for today's lesson?" a perky cheerful male voice chortled. "so, who can tell me what the _B.R act_ is?" the stubby little man belonging to the voice continued as he drew a BR on the black board. No one said anything. It's not that they didn't know what it was, they were just scared out of there minds. Which was understandable, _But_ _c'mon say something damn it! Don't you idiots know that someone was killed during the last one's briefing!_ "no one? Ah well then, I see we're just going to have to find that one out the hard way, hmm? Okay then! In 1999, the blessed royal dictator took in our humble unworthy little country. Now in 2000, the dictator granted more funds to the school for student discipline due to the disrespectful nature of the students. Following the execution of these new and so-called unethical, and controversial discipline methods, student riots protests and boycotts sprung up-female student no.7 pop quiz! What did I just say?" Noriyuki Kawasaki looked up "huh?" she said, in a half-dazed state. _"BUDOW!" _a gunshot rang through the air. Noriyuki jerked back in her seat, a wide, gaping hole had been blown right through her forehead. a splatter of blood escaped both sides of her skull, a few drops splashing on to Yuki Tokisaka's (female student no.8) face, who screamed. "oh I'm so terribly sorry!" the man said, the smoking revolver still in his hand, his free hand waving as if in dismissal of the disturbing incident "my bad! Us teachers aren't _really _supposed to kill the students, so let's just 'keep it on the low', as you kids say! sometimes I just get so carried away! Oh by the way, where are my manners, my name's Sakamochi!" "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Daisuke Honda(male student no. 12) screamed "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SICK SON Of A BITCH!" he bellowed in a mad rage as he leaped from his seat, lunging towards Sakamochi. Tetsuo grabbed Daisuke's arm. He looked back. "c'mon, man don't do this! Did you not just see him kill Noriyuki?" Tetsuo whispered sharply at Daisuke. Daisuke began to cry. "but…but I loved her!" he said helplessly. "I know, now just _please_ sit down!" Tetsuo whispered urgently. Daisuke, heart-broken, sat. "there, you see? This gentleman is a very quick learner! Kudos!" Sakamochi said in that infuriating chortle. He looked around the blood-stained class room full of scared students. "my, my this won't do! Look lively, class! Now, for the rules. This city is divided into several more-or-less equal zones. To make things more interesting, some zones will be forbidden. Any student present in a forbidden zone will be killed. Which brings us to those collars around your necks. They're like GPS trackers and will inform us of your current location, and will explode if you're caught in a forbidden zone, or if nobody dies within twenty-four hours. There will be an announcement every three hours. During those announcements the new forbidden zones will be read along with the amount of remaining students and the new deaths. You will now be called in order by student number. You will receive a pack that contains food, a compass, a watch, a map, a list of the students, a pencil, and a randomly selected weapon. This school will be a permanent forbidden zone once the last student has left. And now, without further ado, male no.1 Nakajima, Akito." Akito ran out, a sneer on his face, his pack, and ran. "female no.1, Sagara, Motoko." the scared little girl got up, barely caught her pack and ran.

**Chapter 4-Stage 1-41 students remaining**

Tetsuo ran, barely daring to look back. He bashed his way through the double doors that led to the battle field outside. Checking his pack, he found everything that sadistic son of a bitch Sakamochi had said, the weapon being a rather long katana sword. _Okay, now we're getting somewhere, I actually know how to use this thing. _Tetsuo suddenly had a scary thought._ What if the others get guns? Yea that's possible- remember, last year they mentioned there being gunshot wounds. damn! That's akward._ He sighed inwardly, knowing that others might still be around, he kept as quiet as he could. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The city had been untouched. It looked as if everyone living there had just calmly put down what they were doing and walked away, leaving an eerily quiet little ghost town. Something moved. Fujiko Asakawa(female student no. 21) walked out. _shit!_ Tetsuo ducked behind a wall. But he was too late. Fujiko waked toward him reaching into her pack. She pulled out what looked like an AK-47._holy shit! Bad thing! Bad thing! _Tetsuo dashed out, jabbing Fujiko with the blunt end of his sword. He darted into a little café, around the corner. _Ratatatatatatatat!_ He heard gunshots from far away. Looking out, he saw a figure standing there with a smoking gun, standing over a body- and ran back to the café, his heart racing. After a couple minutes he forced himself to go look. Approaching the body, the features became more visible. He was looking at-_ oh my god._ Rei Asakawa(female student no. 5) lie on the ground, in a pool of blood. "Rei!"

Tetsuo yelled as he ran towards Rei. "Tetsuo?" she rasped helplessly. "who did this to you!" he said frantically. "f-Fujiko." Rei began to fade. "Tetsuo. I know I've said some mean things to you, but I really do like you. You've always tried to be a good friend to me, and I thank you for that." She smiled as tears streamed down Tetsuo's face. "Rei! C'mon, you can make it! Don't die on me, Rei! Don't die on me!" he said desperately. "it's okay… it's my time to die…" "but what about Ryuji? You loved him! what would he do without you? What would_ I _do without you?" Tetsuo sobbed "tell him… that I love him… for me…" she coughed up some blood "no…! Rei! Stay with me Rei! Rei?" "…good bye, Tetsuo…" "REI!" Tetsuo cried. _That's it. That bitch is gonna' pay for this!_

**Chapter 5- Stage 1- 40 students remaining.**

Kazuo Kiriyama ran into a near-by warehouse. He'd heard gunshots coming from the alley. The warehouse was a dump! There were big dusty crates stacked upon each other, creating a maze. The floors were littered with bullet shells, cigarette butts, cans, old burger wrappers, just the kind of things you'd expect to see left by your run-of-the-mill underpaid janitor. He heard something move. He raised his 9mm._ I know that I'm evil. I know how horrible what I'm doing is. I don't care though. Chances are, I'm gonna die anyway, so what's it to them? _Kazuo grinned. He was enjoying this very much. He put on his scared little boy act. "he…hello?" he said in a mock-scared, dramatically shaky voice. "is…is anyone there? I'm not… I'm not gonna kill anyone. I don't wanna die." _Oh yea that's perfect. _"Kazuo?" a voice said "its me! Ryoko!" Ryoko Date(female student no. 2) sobbed. "Ryoko! I was so scared! I heard gun shots! I ran here cause I didn't wanna die!" "Kazuo. I know… I know that were all gonna die…" Ryoko blushed "and… I know we haven't been the best of friends…but…" "but…?" "don't you… wanna try _it_ once before we die?" Ryoko leaned towards Kazuo. Kazuo put his arms around Ryoko._ Is she for real? Heh. This is the fun part. _The two locked lips. Kazuo was keeping enough distance that he could pull away easily. _Okay, wait for it……… _Kazuo pulled out his gun. _"BUDOW! BUDOW! BUDOW!"_ three gunshots rang through the stale, musty air of the warehouse, echoing off the walls, bouncing this way and that. Ryoko's eyes went wide. "Kazuo…how could you?" Kazuo chuckled in her ear. "it's a dog-eat-dog world. Easy come easy go." "I…loved you, Kazuo." Ryoko rasped, blood trickling from her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Kazuo sneered. "See you around Ryoko." They were both covered in blood now, three ragged bloody holes in her chest were pouring blood. Kazuo let Ryoko fall. He grabbed her weapon, a sickle, wiped the blood from his hands, and walked away, whistling a cheery tune. Today had been his lucky day

**Chapter 6- stage 1- 39 students remaining**

Daisuke Honda raised his M16 A1, and waited, as he crouched behind the emptied dumpster. He was always an upright honorable person, but the odds of him succeeding in his escape were slim-to-none. It wasn't that he was evil or anything, he just didn't want to die, much less have his head be literally blown off. _A coward's death! Never! What a waist of a good life!_ Daisuke had always been very righteous. He believed strongly in honor, and one of the more rare attributes of a man his age, chivalry. Basically, he was a well-rounded, all around good person. Not to mention the best friend Testuo Nishimura(male student no. 13) had ever had. _Oh god! Tetsuo! What if I run into him? Would he_-Daisuke stopped himself. He couldn't bare the thought of killing his best friend. _Well Tetsuo, its been fun man. See you in hell buddy._ He smiled grimly. "hey! Daisuke! Its okay dude! Its me! Ryuji!" Ryuji Yokanami yelled breathlessly. "Ryuji…" Daisuke said, looking pensively at the floor. "I'm… I'm real sorry, man…" there were tears going down Daisuke's face as he raised his M16. His eyes said it all. He was all at once aggrieved, guilty, scared, and yet, solemnly acceptant of his un-escapable destiny. Ryuji, Daisuke, Tetsuo, and Kazuo had been the best of friends for three years. They all got together and hung out regularly. The four had met in the principal's office. Ryuji Yokanami, was a rather skillful pick-pocket. He had learned it from Kazuo. He had been, after a thorough locker inspection, found guilty of swiping a Sonic the Hedgehog limited edition plushy, a book of cheat-codes, and much to his disappointment, he had been caught with an issue of Playboy magazine.

"well at least it wasn't a Hustler!" was what he'd said at the time. Daisuke on the other hand, was in way more trouble. He was a bully back then. He'd been caught beating up little Yutaka Seto. Kazuo, trigger-happy pyromaniac that he was, was reported doing tricks with a Zippo lighter to amuse himself. Tetsuo, who was a serious big-mouth, had been running his mouth at some thugs. They proceeded to tag-team on him. He had several ribs broken, and blood poured from his mouth. He struggled out of the big one's hold, biting his ear as the boys pulled switch-blades. The two lunged at him. he grabbed the first one's wrist, twisting his arm. He dropped the knife. Tetsuo grabbed it and was poised for attack as the trio surrounded him. A nearby teacher had intervened then. The were all quite a motley crew, all trouble makers. They had been the closest thing to a gang as they could. _But look at us now! Look at what this horrific so-called "game" has done to us! _" C'mon man! Don't do this!" Ryuji pleaded helplessly. "Ryuji." Daisuke cocked his gun "you've got ten seconds. Go." "huh?" "Ten seconds before I pull the trigger! I don't want to kill you!" Daisuke yelled. He calmed down a little "But the next time we meet, I'm gonna _have _to kill you." He said in a shaky voice. "but Daisuke-…" Daisuke fired a shot right passed Ryuji's head. "JUST GO!" Daisuke barked. Ryuji with a helpless look on his face, turned around, and ran.

**Chapter 7-Stage 1-39 Students Remaining**

Tetsuo stood there, looking at the horizon. The wind blowing tufts of his cropped hair in the wind. _"yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh I believe in yesterday"_ it was over now. "It shouldn't have to end this way." He said, hopelessly. The waves crashed up against the rocks. "Kei…" he sighed to himself. _If I run into her, its over. I love her! I'd never have the heart to kill her! but I don't know what she's willing to do now… we're all just tring to survive. Damn it! This fucking game is designed to tear us apart! Damn it! Damn it! Damn them all to hell!_

"Tetsuo?" a voice said from behind. He whirled around, katana drawn, poised for attack. "Tetsuo no! I'm not here to kill you! I… I love you!" Kei Ayanami(female student no. 13) said hurriedly, turning bright red in the face. Tetsuo just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. What could he say? There was nothing else to say. At that moment, Tetsuo stood there, admiring her. Her beautiful, wispy red hair blowing in the wind, her innocent looking eyes, her enchanting face, her soothing voice, and those lips… She moved towards him. "Kei…?" he whispered. "You don't need to say anything." She said. They stood there in each other's arms for a minute. Tetsuo let a tear escape down his left cheek. This love was futile. They would all be dead soon. _What should I do? Please God, if ever the time came I needed you the most its now. What is the right thing to do!… … …well until I get an answer, this'll have to do…_ "Kei… I…I love you too…" they leaned towards each other, and kissed each other. _Then all of a sudden, her arms embracing him, our lips locked, tears streaming down my face, I knew. I knew exactly what to do. at that very moment, I swore I would see to it we make it out of this living hell. I swore we'd out-smart these assholes and get out of this city alive. My will to live was never stronger than at that moment._

**Chapter 8, Stage 1, 39 students remaining**

Day light began to approach. Akane Nagumo (female student no.41)sat against the wall, taking a breather. She sighed "What the fuck, man!" she said to no one in-particular. She was the class punk-bitch. She was apathetic about… pretty much everything. Her weapon, a large, sharp shovel, was rested next to her. _This whole setup was such bullshit! I have my reasons, and in my opinion, all the justification in the world to use this_ _stupid shovel, but what a pain in the ass! I have to now avoid that little shit Kazuo, and still stay out of these fucking forbidden zones-_ "_Good morning, class!" _chortled that voice of Sakamochi's that just managed to get under Akane's skin in every way imaginable. "here are the deaths today! No. 7 Kawasaki, Noriuki, No 5. Asakawa, Rei, and No. 2 Date, Ryoko. Now, the forbidden zones.A1 at 4:00am, E3 at 6:00pm, and S4 at 8:00am. Good luck children!" The speaker clicked off. "You asshole!" she yelled at it, waving her middle finger at the loud-speaker, uselessly. Now to business; first she had to go find that bitch Fujiko. She happened to be the first on her death-list. Suddenly she heard footsteps… coming from the west, in a little abandoned sushi bar. She grabbed her shovel and made her way to the little building, running a hand confidently through her black and red streaked hair, adjusting her thick-framed glasses. "So who's in there? C'mon out there's no point hiding because we both know you're in here. And yes, so you know, I am going to kill you whoever you are." She said, cheerfully. Fujiko Asakawa(female student no. 42) let out a choked scream. "Ah so it IS you Fujiko. I was looking for you." She said matter 'o' fact-ly, still walking through the little restaurant- and found herself face to face with Fujiko with an AK 47 aimed point blank at her forehead, shaking. "I'm… I'm gonna' kill you! I'm gonna' blow your brains out you…you fucking GOTH BITCH!" Fujiko yelled shakily. "Can you really shoot me with that little toy? I dare you, bitch! I dare you!" She yelled, throwing Fujiko against the wall, grabbing her AK 47. Akane fired a shot right into Fujiko's right leg, blood spurting from the open wound like a corny old action movie. Fujiko screamed in agony, writhing against the wall, crying.

"It's not the fact that I wanna win this, it's the idea of torturing the class slut that's just such a great concept" Akane hissed at her sadistically. "No…! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Fujiko begged. "FUCK YOU!" Akane screamed with a mad rage. "DO YOU HONESLY THINK I'D LET YOU OF ALL PEOPLE LIVE! AFTER THE WAY YOU FUCKED ME OVER? KISS MY ASS! I'M GONNA ENJOY WATCHING YOU DIE!" Akane shrieked almost inhumanly, shooting Fujiko in the shoulder. "NOOOOOOO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T-" _RATATATAT!_ The sharp rattling of a semi-automatic rifle cut off Fujiko's screaming. Her body was riddled with bloody bullet holes, six bullets piercing her skull, turning what was once a relatively pretty face into an unrecognizable, bloody pulp. Akane giggled, weakly, not seeming to notice, or care about the spatters of blood that covered her pale, face. It got louder, and more insane, until she was laughing uncontrollably, hysterically, firing more shots, making Fujiko's mutilated body shake violently. She calmed down a little. Her eyes still screamed insanity though. They were cold, dark, and sadistic, they seemed to be void of any compassion for anyone. She was from a long line of people who were known for being a bit… unstable. People called them berserkers, and hence she had acquired the nick name; Aka the Killer in her three years at middle school. It had all started when she was eight. Her brother, Kastu Nagumo had been involved with the local Yakuza. Her parents hated this idea, and did everything they could to stop it. However, once they'd threatened to get the police involved, the leader took matters into his own hands, and brutally murdered both of them, right before Akane's eyes slaughter, the subject of a huge internal politics affair, and probably wanted by the Yakuza's. The answer was so plain and simple. So what was a little elementary school girl to do when she was standing in the middle of a slaughter? She killed them. She took the very katana that she had pulled from her father's heart the day he'd been murdered, and made them pay dearly for what they had done to what could've been a perfect family. Of course, her brother had been long dead, murdered because he'd made a bit of a stink about the whole thing. And then, standing in the middle of yet _another _slaughter, she began to cry. She sobbed and sobbed her little eyes out until she could cry no longer. It just wasn't fair. Life had fucked her over in almost everyway possible and yet it'd found another way to test her. She hated life. She was mature enough, and had seen enough horror to have lived, died, lived, and died again three times. And now standing over Fujiko's bloody pulp of a body, she was, for just that one moment, a regular little middle school girl again. She looked at the very, very dead corpse, and began to cry, a little ghost of her former self waking up momentarily. She buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face. No one had the right to steal a child's innocence. Just one more thing to chalk up to the fucked up deeds of the Japanese government. She'd make them pay, dearly. She'd make her final hours count. If she was gonna die, she'd take at least a thousand of these government mother-fuckers with her, no matter what it took. These assholes were going down. No question about it.

**Chapter 9, Stage 1, 38 students remaining**

Tetsuo and Kei sat around a bonfire in a clearing in the middle of the hiking trail at the city park, Kei lie down next to it, basking in its warmth, while Tetsuo sat with his knees folded against his chest. The last lights of day were fading, and he could barely see past the comforting circle of light that the firelight brought. Tetsuo looked at Kei, studying her face, noting how her pale, white-blond hairruffled in the breeze, how her face was that much prettier when magnified by the light of dusk, and flame. This he all noted while he found himself lost in his dreams, and looking into her distant, beautiful eyes. They had raided a general store and emptied out the supply of instant ramen noodles, and sodas. Tetsuo, feeling curious, grabbed two cartons of cigarettes on the way out. He pulled one out now, and lit it. "I thought you didn't smoke." Kei said curiously. "Well, chances are, were _both _already dead. No time like the present." Tetsuo sighed, all the sadness gone from his voice. Tetsuo's emotions had seemed to harden after that fateful moment when Sakamochi took their lives away from them. "So… what are you gonna do when we get out of here?" asked Kei, trying to make conversation. "When I escape, I'm gonna kill every last one of those assholes that forced me into this. Once I know I'm safe, there'll be nowhere for those guys to hide. Nowhere." He said grimly. "I dunno… after I get out of here, I'm going to go on vacation, live out my life to the fullest! You know?" She perked up, beaming at Tetsuo. He couldn't help but smile back. "Yea… that sounds nice… wouldn't mind that one bit." He sighed. _Crack_. A rumpled crunching sound. _Leaves cracking… oh crap…_ then a figure appeared from the shadows of the clearing, charging. The figure crouched next to Kei, and drove her sword into Kei's chest, As Kei let out a strangled scream, her last energy fading quickly, the Bastard Sword accurately stabbing her through the heart, all in one swift, startling motion. _Christ on a cross_…_Akane… Akane Nagumo…_ then his shocked gaze whipped from the long Bastard Sword that protruded rudely from Kei's abdomen, which Akane twisted, and yanked out, a crimson spray fountaining from her chest, to Akane's now blood drenched, demonic looking face. For a moment, their eyes met, and then, the sword was raised, and Akane charged with amazing skill, aiming for his face. _Oh shit._ She leapt forward, raising the bloody weapon, and before Tetsuo realized it, he had snatched up the gun and been aiming. _BLAM!_ One fine shot reverberated through the forest, Akane seemed to move through mid-air in slow motion as the bullet entered through the bottom of her chin, and exited from the top of her head, small droplets of blood visible, Akane's eyes widened, shocked, and maybe even a little bit grief stricken, even teary. She fell to the floor, sword clattering to the ground uselessly, and Akane Nagumo was dead before she even hit the ground. Tetsuo stood there, smoking weapon in hand, trying to make sense of it all. _Here's a little help for you, buddy. Your true love is now pushing up daisies and so is your former friend, Akane. They're dead 'cause you couldn't think fast enough to shoot. Ain't that a slap in the face?_ "No… that cant be right… that's… that's not…" Tetsuo tried to put words to his sorrow, but with no avail. The fact that they were both dead was bad enough, but the fact that it had all happened so fast… _not even a chance to say goodbye…_ the thing that really disturbed Tetsuo was the fact that he had been solely responsible for both of their deaths. That's when he noticed the camera, placidly watching him, recording his every little move. He picked up the body of Kei, cradling her in his arms. "IS THIS WHAT YOU FIND ENTERTAINING! DO YOU ENJOY WATCHING EACH OF US DIE? YOU'RE THE MURDERERS! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL to HELL!" he set Kei's body on the ground, raised his gun, and proceeded to shoot out the camera. "Kei…" he folded her hands across her chest, and closed her eyes. Sakamochi was going to die.

**Chapter 10, Stage 1, 36 students remaining. **

Kyosuke Komiyoji (male student no. 30) had been hiding out in an abandoned chapel for the duration of the time. He was one of the heavy Christian kids in class, and couldn't bring himself to use the chainsaw that had been stuffed in his daypack. Now he faced a horrifying dilemma; he was afraid to die, however the idea of facing his parents with the deed of killing his classmates on his conscience was unthinkable. _I'm no softy, but how could someone just come home and live a normal life after all that? "Hi mom, hi dad! I'm back from my class trip! Killing people was lots of fun!"_ That was unimaginable to Kyosuke. Suddenly it hit him. He didn't know how he could've missed it! "If only I could've seen Ryoko…" he sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be leaving this city alive, and had come to terms with that. But maybe… maybe he could put a dent in the system big enough to allow his friends to escape. He picked up the chainsaw. "This is gonna be pretty useless for a long range attack… I might have to run into the forbidden zone myself though…" he thought allowed. Kyosuke stood up, and realized for the first time that he was crying. He wiped the tears away from his face, suddenly coming to terms with himself on what he had to do, and feeling the weight of his classmates' destinies on his shoulders.

_**Chapter 11, Stage 1, 36 students remaining**_

Ryuji Yokanami stood in the middle of a little liquor store, surveying the area, wondering where he should go next. He looked around, and left the building. There was nothing left to do now. When he stepped outside- and then saw something in the street that made his stomach churn. _Holy shit… that's not real… please God tell me that's not…_ Ryuji ran towards the body of Rei, crouching down next to her. "Rei… I… I'm so sorry!" He wept. Ryuji heard the announcement over the speaker, and had been shocked, however it hadn't seemed real to him. "Don't move!" a voice barked from behind. "Oh, and you can stop weeping over you sweet-heart, buddy. You'll be joining her soon!" Ryuji stood up slowly, turning around. The speaker was Akito Nakajima (male student no. 1)- and he had a gun in his hand (it was a Beretta model 22, but Ryuji didn't know or care). "You!" Ryuji breathed with bitter rage. "Damn straight! Say goodbye, Yokanami!" Akito fired the gun, and Ryuji quickly dodged, pulling out his own weapon, a set of Shurikens and Kunai daggers, and threw a shuriken at Akito. It hit him in the shoulder, making him groan in agony. However, this only stopped him for a brief moment, and then he continued firing. Ryuji pulled out another shuriken, using it close range as a dagger, making dangerous swipes at Akito, one cutting him across the side of his cheek. He then made his hand into a knife shape, and thrust it at his throat. Akito whipped his hand away with the pistol, giving Ryuji enough time to use the dagger, driving it into his stomach. "Auugh!" Akito grunted, coughing up a bit of blood at the same time. "Ryu…ji… how did you… how…" Akito rasped. "This is payback, Akito! Payback for the way you screwed me over back then!" Ryuji growled. "You… bas…tard!" Ryuji twisted the blade, and Akito could say no more.

**_Chapter 12, stage 1, 35 students remaining_**

The small suburb that accompanied the city had been absolutely silent. It had been even creepier than the city. Tetsuo had known why, because he was a fan of horror games. Human psychology laws were unbreakable, and one golden rule stated a principal that was key to producers of the game; _while the occasional movement when in a hostile environment was indeed unnerving, defining silence in a hostile environment brings out a sense of surrealism, as well as a numb adrenaline rush, a more deep-routed terror of being attacked by surprise, which grips the player, entrancing him or her in the game play-WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THIS NOW, DUMB SHIT!_ Tetsuo had decided on a course of action soon after he had heard the last announcement. Although from an outside view, one would say that he was only diverting to the simplest of tactics, his reasons for doing what he was were darker, and his intentions far deviated from the common objective; to survive. He wanted revenge. Plain, and simple, he wanted revenge, payback for the pain and suffering his classmates inflicted on him. _And I'm gonna do it, KILL BILL style. They're gonna die, and I'll make sure they suffer to their last breath._ Tetsuo had indeed come to terms with something over the past few hours. He realized that for all the lying he had done to himself, he was indeed, a social outcast. The only thing that he'd done was come to school, and his classmates had made him miserable. So who next, was the only question. _Maybe I'll kill that miserable son of a bitch Yuji. He was always the 'funny' one. Sure did get one hell of a kick out of making me look like an ass. _He stood over the corpse of Kyoji Genkawa (male student no.10) and kicked his body, sneering. "So what about you, asshole? You gonna try ta' _piss me off_ again?" Tetsuo snarled at his classmate's dead body. He lowered his katana, and then cleaned the blood off with the sleeve of his school uniform, and spat on the corpse. Tetsuo reached down, and grabbed the dead boy's day pack, raiding it for weapons. What he found was a 357 Magnum, and a bullwhip. He of course took them both, and then decided to sit down and have a rest bit. "Hey! Nishimura! What are you doing here?" Kayoko Uchida (female student no. 14) called out to him. "Nishimura? Tetsuo-kun's here?" Yukiko Nakamura (female student no. 16) said, blushing. "Just 'cause he hasn't raised his gun don't mean he ain't playin' guys. Remember that!" Sosuke Usagi (male student no. 2) said from behind him. Tetsuo felt the cold metal of a syringe pressed against his neck. "So am I gonna die, buddy? You gonna kill me with that little vile of shit!" Tetsuo demanded indignantly. "If necessary, then yes. Safety first, man." Sosuke said finally. "Riiiiiight, dude. So if I were to cut you up with this sword, you'd stick me full of penicillin, or whatever the fuck, that crap is? Nice. I'll be sure to join you guys." Tetsuo growled and smiled cynically at Sosuke. He raised his brow, and Sosuke lowered the syringe. The two girls approached him now, a look of relief spread across their faces. They sat down on the curb next to him, Yukiko staring at him through the corner of her eyes. Sosuke eyed him warily. "So… did you see anyone else? Were you just alone all this time?" Asked Kayoko. Tetsuo said nothing; instead he looked down at the sidewalk. After a moment he said, "I met up with Kei… right after I saw Fujiko murder Rei… then Akane killed Kei and I killed her…" "Then I wonder who killed Ryoji?" Sosuke said sarcastically. "Hm… got me there." Tetsuo said wistfully. "I guess… I did…" Tetsuo said, pulling out the Magnum and training it on Sosuke's face, and firing, turning what was once a relatively handsome face into a pulp, like a smashed cherry pie. Then, he pulled out his katana simultaneously, and slit Kayoko and Yukiko's throats. He stood up, and chuckled to himself. "You murderous bastard!" Kenji Ikeda screamed as he charged up the street from behind, brandishing a baseball bat. He almost automatically raised the gun, and shot him out of the air. Then everything was quiet, and Tetsuo began to walk. "Hey! Asshole! I was gonna kill them! You stole my pray!" Yuki Tokisaka (female student no. 8) said in a daze, obviously driven over the edge. "Heh, well if it ain't Yokanami's girl. Yuki, right?" Tetsuo said dryly. "Small world, eh? Well I bet Heaven is bigger and better right?" "Yea. I bet it is." Tetsuo said this, and then charged, stabbing her through the throat. _Bastards! Even when we're all as good as dead they have to try to ruin me! They tried to steal my revenge from me! Fuck them! They're dead now, cause I killed 'em. Hell yea!_

Tetsuo wouldn't have known, but an outside view could've easily known that he was in fact losing his mind.

_**Chapter 13, stage 1, 30 Students Remaining**_

Kyosuke looked down at the grenade that he'd had to kill three of his friends to get as he walked to the school, shedding tears of sorrow all the way. The school was only a block away, so he didn't have a lot of distance to cover. The school was plain looking, as if it had been mass-produced to look exactly like every other school building. Everything was real now, there was no turning back. "Hey, assholes! You wanna see death? HOW'S THIS FOR SOME DEATH!" He flung the grenade into the window, sprinting towards the school. He threw himself through the front doors, barreling towards the classroom. All of this managed to take place in a course of about ten seconds. He could hear the grenade explode in one of the other rooms. After that, he felt nothing, heard nothing, and saw nothing more. His last thoughts were something along the lines of '_what would you do f you could see me now, mom?'_

_**This concludes Stage 1 of the Battle Royale for this year. Continue to subscribe to Battle Royale Zero: The Origin of Kazuo Kiriyama for the exiting conclusion. Thank you. **_

_**26 students remaining **_


End file.
